


The Scholar and the Warrior

by Blundigo



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Impregnation, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-20
Updated: 2019-05-20
Packaged: 2020-03-08 06:40:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18889225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blundigo/pseuds/Blundigo
Summary: In an alternate universe, Bulma got with Goku and Vegeta got with Chi-Chi. When Chi-Chi gets frustrated that Vegeta won't raise their daughter Eschalot as a scholar like she wants, Vegeta offers a compromise





	The Scholar and the Warrior

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is an AU that I've thought about for a while. In this universe, Chi-Chi got with Vegeta, and Bulma got with Goku. Vegeta and Chi-Chi then had Eschalot, and Goku and Bulma still had sons named Gohan and Goten, but these kids are way different from the canon ones due to different parentage. Maybe I'll write more in this AU that isn't just porn, if there's interest.

Chi-Chi groaned as Vegeta entered their countryside home, "Ugh, Vegeta! You can't just keep taking Eschalot out to train like that! She has to do her schoolwork so she can get a job when she's older!"

Vegeta scoffed, "She's a Saiyan. She doesn't need to know anything other than how to fight."

"Vegeta! That may be how it worked back on your home planet but here on Earth, we have more facets than just fighting. You're going to have to give her much more time to study from now on."

Vegeta thought for a moment, "Hm...she already seems to enjoy fighting much more than studying..."

"Answer me, Vegeta!"

"You want her to be a great scholar, and I want her to be a mighty warrior. I don't think there's a way to reconcile those options."

"You're right, there's not! So why-"

"So why don't we just make another?"

Chi-Chi was taken aback, "W-what?"

Vegeta repeated himself, "If we just have another child, we won't need to argue. You can raise them as a scholar, and I'll continue to train Eschalot."

Chi-Chi prepared to argue, but thought about it a bit more.

"I guess...that would work..."

Vegeta approached her, "She's finishing up her sets now, then she's going to take a bath. We have time before she'll be back inside."

Chi-Chi's face turned red, "You mean...you mean right now?"

Vegeta sighed, "The sooner we can solve this situation, the better."

Chi-Chi thought over it, then nodded.

The couple undressed as they entered their bedroom, and Vegeta quickly, roughly entered Chi-Chi. Saiyans were not the types for foreplay, and were as rough and aggressive in bed as on the battlefield.

Vegeta pushed Chi-Chi onto the bed, pulling her legs over the frame as he he thrusted inside, eliciting a small moan and wince from his wife. It had been a while since they had sex, as like most Saiyans, Vegeta was usually preoccupied with other things.

Vegeta repeatedly slammed into Chi-Chi's inner walls, flooding her with a mixture of pleasure and pain as he jackhammered into her with little regard for her safety or wellbeing. His arms, muscular and rough from training, pulled her own to her sides, holding her firmly in place as he continued to thrust in and out of her.

It had been quite some time since they had had sex last, and so Chi-Chi felt a surge of newly reawakened love for her husband as she saw his toned, scarred body before her, taking control of her body and preparing to plant a new life inside her. She struggled her arms against his iron grip, and as soon as he released her, she wrapped them around his neck and shoulders and pulled herself up to kiss him.

He leaned back, and she followed, as he hugged and kissed her while still making love, and just as they prepared to pull away from each other, he came inside her, flooding her with thick ropes of Saiyan seed. His Saiyan pheromones triggered her own orgasm, and opened her womb to let his semen fill her, and once inside they continue to trigger responses in her body, causing an egg to come into place as he impregnated her.

They pulled their lips apart and once he finished flooding her womb he pulled out. Chi-Chi looked down and admired the stream of hot, white Saiayan seed leaking from herself. She knew how Saiyan pheromones worked, and she smiled at the thought of nine more months of watching her belly grow with Vegeta's child.

Sure, they could have a warrior, and a scholar, but as she imagined her full womb and her Chi-Chi began to reconsider just those two. Vegeta was royalty, and as his queen, it was her duty to bear him many heirs, after all...

**Author's Note:**

> So there's my first straight-up porn on this site. I find it strangely easier to write porn than normal writing, so I may use it as practice on this account every now and then. I know this was pretty short, but it was just an idea I couldn't quite kick, and I didn't want to make it unneccesarily long. Again, if there's interest, I could write more for this AU, and maybe even some stuff that isn't porn.


End file.
